


where the creatures meet

by somebraveapollo



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebraveapollo/pseuds/somebraveapollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the guests finally leave, LJ wants to take Frank, curl up, and pull the sheets over her head.</p><p>Tumblr decides to clean up, of course. She's full of fizzy energy, although she spent all evening flirting with everyone, and never once needed to crash. (LJ excused herself four different times, hiding in the kitchen until 9gag stumbled in, yelling for gravy, and LJ didn't even want to know.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	where the creatures meet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Homecoming dance comment ficathon](http://orange-crushed.livejournal.com/213981.html?thread=2606301)

"Thank you," Tumblr drawls and LJ wants to grab her, to shove her against the wall (the bed, the desk, the window) and kiss the sarcasm right out of her.

"Any time," she says instead. "You know your friends are welcome here."

The thing with LJ is, she's not very good with setting up boundaries. Which is all ЖЖ's fault, of course. The only good thing about having a domineering, successful twin sister is that you can blame her for everything.

Like being unable to resist Tumblr's stupid (gleaming) grin.

"Who'll be coming?" She asks, and looks away as Tumblr's lazy smile refuses to melt away. "Do I know them?"

"The usual crowd," she shrugs. "Will you invite ONTD? He's a riot."

"Sure", LJ says, a bit gratified. At least she'll have someone to talk to.

-

When the guests finally leave, LJ wants to take Frank, curl up, and pull the sheets over her head.

Tumblr decides to clean up, of course. She's full of fizzy energy, although she spent all evening flirting with everyone, and never once needed to crash. (LJ excused herself four different times, hiding in the kitchen until 9gag stumbled in, yelling for gravy, and LJ didn't even want to know.)

LJ just watches vacantly as Tumblr cleans away the plates and the two origami unicorns. She doesn't react when Tumblr sits on the bed beside her and hugs her.

"Seriously, thank you," Tumblr says, in that too-earnest way which makes LJ's stomach churn. "I know it's not easy for you."

It's not that LJ hates people, but they overwhelm her. She doesn't know how to make herself fit, and she knows they all talk about her behind her back.

She shrugs. "Can't be easy for you, either. Having to live with a - prude." An old-schooler, a dinosaur, in-her-thirties-but-still-in-college sweatshirts-and-bluejeans-and-cheap-deodorant. Though she doesn't ever admit it, LJ knows all the ways in which she is lacking.

Tumblr doesn't even deny it, so LJ just sighs into their hug and gets up. "Come on, I'll help you take these out."

Then Tumblr pounces, like the hyperactive feline she is, and LJ finds herself being kissed against the desk, the floor... the bed.

She pushes Tumblr back and says, "Information overload." She breathes.

Tumblr says, "Fact: I fell in love with you way before we met. Fact: I've read everything you ever wrote - you are personally responsible for my sexual awakening, and you are not a prude. Fact: I've been dreaming about what's under that sweater of yours since the night I moved in. Question: do you want me or should I take my feels and leave you be?"

"I want - " LJ wants a time out, to gather her thoughts, to figure things out. Instead, she says "I want that. Now. All of it. Please."

-

It's not really surprising that Tumblr has the smoothest skin LJ's ever kissed. She's seen her body art before, but how she traces it with her lips, all along the elfish maps and silly captions, starting from the lightning on her forehead and arriving to the unicorn on the sole of her foot. 

"H-hey, girl, it's my turn," Tumblr mumbles, and it's funny how easily LJ rendered her speechless. She wants to hear all the sounds she can coax out from her.

"I'm not nearly done yet," she says, "shush." She kisses her way back up Tumblr's leg, feeling confident and in-charge for the first time in ages.

And maybe LJ hasn't lost her touch, because her wide, practiced fingers make Tumblr come with a delightful, high-pitched squeal.

LJ licks the mess up and smirks when Tumblr yawns, exhaustion finally catching up with her.

"Seriously, my turn," she insists indistinctly.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow," LJ promises and lies down next to her - it is her bed, after all. "Assuming you'll still be interested."

"Fuck yeah I'm interested," Tumblr mumbles, and drapes all over her, apparently content. LJ's feet are warm for once. She falls asleep quickly, unable to overthink things. 

In the dim glow of the nightlight, they start breathing and dreaming in tandem.


End file.
